Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Jiemma is a fight fought between Sabertooth Guild Master Sting Eucliffe and Sabertooth Mage Rogue Cheney, and Tartaros Demon Jiemma. Prologue After the arrival of Gray, who saves Sting, Rogue and Natsu from one of Mard Geer's attacks with his newfound Devil Slayer Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Pages 15-19 the new Devil Slayer pressures Mard Geer with his Magic, much to the astonishment of Sting and Rogue. However, Jiemma, now a Demon, emerges from Mard's freshly destroyed Prison Flower and blocks a potentially fatal blow for the Underworld King; Mard calls Jiemma punctual and the man explains that he became a Demon simply for more power, Sting and Rogue look on in terror at the sight of their former abusive Guild Master. When Mard Geer calls Jiemma his new servant, the man takes immediate offense to those words and attacks Sting, Natsu and Rogue whilst telling Mard Geer that he will deal with him when he is finished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 408, Pages 2-12 Seeing the fear on the Twin Dragons' faces, Natsu screams that they have no reason to be afraid of him and that they should just keep on fighting and meets fists with the Demon, only to be immediately blown away under Jiemma's pretense that they have no business with each other. Sting and Rogue then take up the charge and rush towards their former tormentor, only to be grabbed by the heads and smacked into each other as Jiemma states that he's waited for the day he could kill the two Dragon Slayers. The Twin Dragons, though, merely ward off their fears and retaliate against Jiemma, telling themselves that they need to fight on. Though their immediate attacks are stopped, both Slayer Mages tell Natsu that they'll defeat Jiemma; in response, Jiemma demands that they come at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 408, Pages 13-17 Battle Jiemma first makes a punch for Sting, who aptly dodges, but demands to know if Jiemma was the one who got Minerva wrapped up in Tartaros; he more or less confirms it as truth by calling Minerva useless and expressing his hope that she would've been more useful to him after being granted demonic power. Rogue, offended, angrily calls Jiemma out for abusing his daughter, however Jiemma denies that she is his daughter and begins to call her a pawn for passing on his powerful blood, but Sting punches him away, demanding that he be quiet. Unfazed, Jiemma informs Sting that he managed to inflict no damage and blasts him away, as well as Rogue shortly after, despite the Shadow Dragon Slayer attempting to sneak up behind him in shadow form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Pages 7-9 Jiemma asks Rogue if they think they've taken Sabertooth away from him, to which Rogue replies that they've turned Sabertooth into a real guild, which causes Jiemma to hit him again, citing his statement as laughable. Stating that Sabertooth was meant to be the strongest and that Sting and Rogue have ruined his vision, the former Dragon Slayer admits that they were weak, but that they were weak in the sense that they did not see their allies as being such, and that they've had enough of being in a guild like that. Rogue then adds on to Sting's statement, explaining that to turn Sabertooth into a strong guild, they've started over from square one, and both Dragon Slayer agree that it is because of that they must be the ones to end Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Pages 10-11 As they Twin Dragons attack, Jiemma, blocking their every move, states that he learned long ago that strong guilds are imaginary, and that strength is found only in the individual, which Sting wholeheartedly disagrees upon, telling him that they were blessed to have found a upstanding, kind and outstandingly strong guild right next to them. This, however, angers Jiemma and he slashes at the Twin Dragons, dealing critical blows to them, and shouts that reliance on another is the epitome of weakness. Sting counters this by saying that they live for each other, and that to live they have to love one another, just like Fairy Tail. Jiemma screams that their words are blasphemy, but Sting and Rogue tell him that they're going to fix his twistedness with a black and white needle; casting the combined White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, Jiemma falls to the ground, critically wounded, and calls their victory impossible before ultimately losing consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Pages 12-17 Aftermath Worn out, Sting and Rogue both collapse and tell Natsu and Gray, from afar, that they're leaving everything up to them, just as the two Fairy Tail Mages begin their own counterattack on the domineering Mard Geer Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Pages 18-19 References Navigation